Kenji DagFire
Kenji DagFire is a custom Hero created solely in a non-canon perspective out of imagination and only in the Hero 1.0 design format. His personality is that he is good-natured, happy, passionate, kind and emotional as well as fun. While he can work well with other Heroes, he is truly defined when he becomes the best of friends with, overall, William Furno - as a result, Furno now enjoys the company of his newly met friend. He is the leader of his very own team, a team known as the Dagwon Team. His body color is red. In the context of stories, specifically fanon, DagFire and Furno would enjoy each other's company - generally, they would go through a series of adventures that are dedicated to them with other Heroes appearing only as guests at times. Furno, eventually, would be empowered permanently with DagFire's element. Abilities, Powers & Weapons Powers DagFire is a Hero whose body is gifted with powers - his powers are themed after the element of fire. DagFire can engulf himself in fire and shape it into a bird-like shape for attacks or for flight. Among the attacks used by this fire-formed bird-like shape are: Fire Bird Charge (A charging attack), Fire Bird Wing (The bird-shaped formation charges its wings into the target, slicing them), Fire Wing Feather Storm (A shower of fire-formed feathers unleashed from the fiery bird's wings - these feathers can be purposed to operate under the following reasons: A: explosion either upon impact with the target or after being seeded in place around/on the target or somewhere else specific, or B: slicing through the target), Fire Wing Blast (A blast attack fired from the wings), Fire Wing Storm Blast (A shower of Fire Wing Blasts), Fire Bird Breath (The fire bird breathes fire at the target) and Fire Bird Spiral Trap (The fire bird flies around the target to form a spiraling barrier that entraps them). Weapons DagFire is equipped with the following weapons: * Fire Blaster: This blaster not only fires energy blasts, but also switches to DagFire's element as well for the following firepower types: rapid fire, slow continuous bursts or even a single powerful blast. It uses the following abilities: Fire Blaster Barrage (A heavy barrage of shots of fire) and Fire Blaster Burst (A powerful blast of fire). DagFire can also use a second Fire Blast if necessary either as a replacement or just to use two simultaneously. He would sometimes give Furno a Fire Blaster, whether it is so that each Hero can wield one each or Furno is receiving one as just as a gift for himself. * Fire Sword: This sword not only uses energy for powered attacks if necessary, but can also switch to DagFire's element as well. It uses the following ability: Fire Slash (The Sword's blade section energizes with fire for a slash). Abilities DagFire is the user of the following named attacks: * Fire Ball: DagFire has the following attacks that all bear a fire ball theme just by being a ball formed with fire: Fire Ball Storm (A storm of fire balls unleashed at the target), Fire Ball Throw (A fire ball summoned for being thrown small or big). * Fire Power Blast: Summons an ongoing fire blast from his hands. * Fire Charge: Energizes himself with fire for a charging attack. * Fire Punch: Energizes his fist with fire for a punch or an upper-cut. He can also use a spin-off of this attack known as Fire Rapid Punch, a rapid-fire assault of fire-element-engulfed punches. * Fire Chop: Energizes his hand for a chop. This attack bears three spin-off attacks: Fire Cross Chop (Two Fire Chops executed together in a cross formation), Fire Spin Chop (DagFire spins around constantly to hand-chop the target with one hand first followed by the other or repeatedly chop with both hands continuously in a constant spinning style) and Fire Combo Chop (Joins both of his hands together so that his single hand chop sees the strengths of each hand be combined for a single chop). * Fire Kick: Energizes his feet for a kick. This attack bears two spin-off attacks: Fire Round Kick (A curve-style or spin-style kick) and Fire Rapid Kick (A rapid-fire assault of kicks from both legs). Trivia * This Hero draws inspiration from and has a surname drawn from a mecha from the 1996 anime Brave Command Dagwon: DagFire. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:1.0 Heroes